


Territory

by Heather C (riteinthefeels)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Hickies, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Prison Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riteinthefeels/pseuds/Heather%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just really needed Thor being marked with ownership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarice Chiara Sorcha (claricechiarasorcha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claricechiarasorcha/gifts).



> Dedicated to Claire, because everything she writes is an inspiration to me and she is one of the sweetest, most considerate, kindest people I have met on the interwebs.

“Gah— _fuck!_ ” Loki panted against the damp heat of his brother’s neck, puffs of hot air mere drops in the sea of shivering arousal between them. His emerald undershirt draped, torn and stained with blood and sweat, from his arching body as Thor’s cock slowly withdrew, pulling tremors and a stream of curses with it.

The previously immaculate white floor held puddles of black leather, green and red silk, and battle-worn metal in testament to the desperate clash of two minds eroded by centuries of pretense. Bits of mail from Thor’s arms, strewn across the bold composition like shrapnel, lent a haphazard touch to rival Jackson Pollock’s drip paintings. Somewhere amid the masterpiece lay the last of Loki’s unflappable composure.

Long fingers curled around tanned triceps as Loki forced himself forward, bare chest to bare chest with his brother as Thor plunged into him again. His mouth slacked open while stinging, goading words floated on a useless tongue. He gulped, gasped, gulped again and closed his eyes.

“You— _you_ do this to me,” he hissed, vowels punctuated by timely thrusts. “You lock me away like a common thief, guarded night and day so that I may not even shit in peace. Then you come down and, and…”

Intelligible words gave way to the moans of euphoria as Thor pushed harder, the edge of the table his brother leaned upon tapping out a warning known well to the prison guards. Thor hefted one slender leg up, the heel resting upon his collarbone as he kissed the calf, bared teeth grazing pale skin. One calloused hand spread across Loki’s chest, pushing his back to the table while his other leg swung useless over the side, a shuddering pendulum to their unholy rhythm.

Heavy lids made green crescent moons of Loki’s irises, pushed to slivers by the eclipsing black of blown pupils. A sigh racked his prostrate form in precursor to another contrary jeer as white knuckles bloomed whiter over the lip of the table.

“You think to conquer me, Odinsson? You think to _own_ me?”

Thor’s mouth twitched at the corner, rumbling grunts preceding feral thrusts. His brother’s voice had ever been what most incited his blood to rush screaming through his veins, whether in anger or anticipation or lust.

Loki’s toe scraped up the back of Thor’s calf, fondling his thigh like the horsehair bow across a violin’s strings. His heel massaged the curve of Thor’s ass and rested in the dip above his pelvis, digging in as he pushed back against relentless reaming.

“You seem confused, _brother_ , over who is the owner and who is the owned,” the rasp decried from the silver tongue, quiet and stuttering through moans and gasps. “Allow me to…clarify.”

One elbow slid back across the polished wood as Loki’s torso rose, eager lips puckering against the gleaming skin of Thor’s breast. Pointed tongue traced delicate swirls across sensitive flesh, lips pulling back from menacing teeth. They closed around Thor’s nipple in time with a particularly hard thrust, arced lines embedding bruised and painful in the tender areola as Thor jerked back with a hiss of his own.

Golden brows knitted together as the purpose in Thor’s eyes met the laughter in Loki’s, allowing the mirth, however malformed, to invade his own demeanor. His lips broke in a devilish grin and he pulled back slowly, replacing swollen head with probing fingers in his brother’s recesses before Loki had chance to protest.

“You are right, Loki,” he rumbled, digits exploring the trickster’s inner walls. “I am yours to command.”

Loki’s sight caught the smirk upon Thor’s lips, the playful glint in his eye. He heard the mocking melodrama in his speech, but for all it registered, he could only push back against broad, rough fingers and writhe beneath, panting like a common tavern whore.

Hardened fingers wrapping around his cock and a broad thumb pad smearing the pre-come around his head erased all thought. Thor jerked him slowly, clumsily, as if he had never held his own manhood, much less anyone else’s. Loki’s fingers entwined through the knuckles of his bronze brother, guiding jerky movements into milking fluidity.

Frantic eyes met the bemused gaze Thor afforded him. Loki had seen that gaze before when Thor took occasion to teach fledgling warriors in the ring. He toyed with them, acting dumb and incapable until they learned discipline and control. He toyed with Loki now, reducing his little brother to a keening, trembling, amorphous mass oozing across mahogany.

Sliding his fingers from under Loki’s, Thor grasped his own shaft in hand and stroked in tempo with the probing hand between Loki’s cheeks. One knee crushed Loki’s leather overcoat to the floor, the other pressed against the cold tile, and he eased his brother’s hips over the rim of the table, pulling with coaxing fingers until Loki’s weight rested on the balls of his feet and the crest of his ass.

Thor’s back straightened, blonde crown rising above the table’s edge and exhaled tendrils taunting sensitive nerves in Loki’s inner thighs. His mouth opened and closed around the throbbing shaft, sucking it in and dashing the smirk from Thor’s lips. An animal cry escaped Loki’s throat as his head thunked against the wooden surface.

Soft strands of corn silk crashed against Loki’s thighs like waves upon a sandy shore, Thor’s mouth and fingers falling naturally into harmony as if they had been made to play this very aria. He let go his cock, blunt fingernails running through the down of Loki’s leg and tracing the crease of his thigh. Worn fingers scratched across Loki’s hip and outlined the cleft of his abs, trailing between alabaster breasts and tapping out the song’s rhythm on his collarbone. Battle-forged hands stretched up Loki’s exposed neck, thrown back as it was with echoes of pleasure bubbling from its depths. Thor trailed across his brother’s lips, pushed fingers past them to the tongue that cut sharper than any sword.

Licking the lengths of salty digits, Loki took each in turn, sucking them gently and dragging his teeth across the jagged nails. Thor thrust three fingers into his mouth, likewise thrusting in equal measure in the delicious warmth below Loki’s drool-soaked cock. Loki’s jaw slacked open and his eyes rolled back, then he bit down hard and the taste of copper trickled along his gums.

Thor’s thumb pushed into the tender spot behind Loki’s jaw and he pulled his fingers away, red smearing across his brother’s lips and chin like hastily applied lipstick fucked from a harlot’s mouth. He shoved to his feet, dripping helmet aiming for Loki’s crevice and plowing the tight heat asunder.

Loki bucked beneath this new onslaught, bruises blooming on sharp shoulder blades like wings wrought only in the twilight of anathema. Hands curled to claws, grappled for purchase on Thor’s back, shredding jagged lengths of skin like a cougar marking its territory on a tree.

Leaning forward to alleviate the lacerations, Thor crushed Loki’s cock and ground it between their hips. Each thrust brought a new jump from the sprawling mess beneath him, a new groan from his raw vocal chords. Loki’s knees framed Thor’s ribs and his ankles locked across the base of Thor’s spine.

His mouth sought purchase against the raging artery in Thor’s neck, latching on like a lamprey while the smell of musk clouded around him. When he was barely out of boyhood, he had experimented with maidens and youths alike, and left his mark on many of them. Though he had long learned to court with more discretion, seeing his mark upon his lovers in the street always thrilled him with the sharp edge of control.

Each thrust stoked the fire in him, the head of his cock rubbed between their bellies as the head of Thor’s rubbed deep within. He sucked hard on Thor’s neck, skin pulling between teeth in the elliptical blush of a mock bruise. Letting go, he fixed himself again on the other side, sucking until Thor had a matching set of unmistakable brands.

Just as he leaned back to admire his work, Thor leaned forward, teeth coming down on Loki’s neck in an electric lash that stabbed through to Loki’s loins, and he was coming between them, thick strands spurting out to drip between their bellies. Loki’s hole pulsated around Thor, constricting and milking him through his own orgasm as he shot deep inside his brother and finally slumped over, the two of them a sticky, tangled, bruised and battered monstrosity.

Panting, eyes glued shut by intoxication, Loki’s whisper threaded through the afterglow like cream in coffee, “Now, who owns whom, brother?”

Thor nuzzled into his neck and kissed his jaw, withdrawing with a crooked smile.

“Indeed.”


End file.
